


【尊礼】Pocky Day, Pocky Game

by lovetitle



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 內含子尊禮/高中生+同級生尊禮/24歲尊禮





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

＃子尊禮

 

　　「1111，11月11日，pocky讓你的生活更不一樣。」盯著電視上的廣告的周防尊若有所思，接著他做出一個決定。

　　隔天，他帶著一盒草莓口味的Pocky來到跟他約好的河邊。  
　　總是準時的他會帶著一本書坐河堤等著習慣晚到的他，偶爾兩人會在河岸邊追逐、一同嬉鬧，更多的時間是一人看書、一人看雲，寧靜且美好。

　　「禮司，我們來玩Pocky Game吧。」他甩甩拎在手上的Pocky。  
　　「你又想玩什麼奇怪的遊戲。」視線從書上移開的宗像禮司推了下眼鏡。  
　　「昨天在電視上看到的。」周防拆開包裝向宗像解說遊戲的玩法。

　　「一人咬著一邊，吃比較多的人就贏了，這樣對吧。」宗像禮司整理周防尊所說的規則，作出一個結論。  
　　醉翁之意不在酒的周防尊，隨口嗯了一聲。

　　準備好一根Pocky放在兩人之間，不足十五公分的距離，周防尊感受到宗像的鼻息暖暖地呼到他臉上。草莓巧克力溶化於口中，隨著口水吞嚥進入腸胃，他感到一陣口乾舌燥。

　　「三、二、一，開始。」裁判擔當的宗像禮司下達口令，兩人的遊戲便開始了。

　　不在意勝負的周防尊，注意宗像禮司的速度，不比他快也不慢上太多地咬著Pocky，看著宗像禮司快速地吃掉一半以上的Pocky向他這邊衝過來，他在心中不禁笑了起來。

　　所謂的遊戲，只是個噱頭呢。

　　看著那粉嫩的唇不斷地向自己靠進。  
　　就在碰到前一公分。

　　周防尊向前嗑上了宗像禮司的眼鏡，額前的疼痛，讓他齜牙咧嘴彎下腰，連接在兩人之間的Pocky也就此斷裂開來。  
　　被撞上的宗像禮司也沒好到哪去，脫下眼鏡揉揉被撞疼的地方，對周防尊說：「是我贏了！」

　　看著對方堅持的眼神，周防也沒多說什麼，剩下的Pocky兩人分一分吃掉了。

 

 

＃高中生+同級生尊礼

 

　　過了許多年，兩人也從一百出頭的小蘿蔔，拉拔到一百八十幾的挺立青年。雖然兩人都對於無法超越對方的身高，些微嘔氣。

　　數年後，迎來同樣的日子，11月11日。  
　　想起過去未能得逞的周防，今年帶了一盒Pocky來雪恥。

　　走進教室，空曠若大的教室之中僅有宗像禮司一人，等待著他。  
　　無論何時、何地，他都會等待著他。

　　「吶，宗像…」周防話還沒說完，宗像禮司便抬起頭看向他。  
　　紫羅蘭的雙眼在金黃色的陽光照射下，光彩熠熠。

　　宗像拿出一盒Pocky，問：「你要吃嗎？」  
　　從裡面抽出一根，含進口中，嘎蹦一聲地咬斷。  
　　此時，周防尊感到下體一痛。

　　「不吃嗎？」  
　　宗像禮司張大著眼睛問他。

 

＃24歲尊禮

 

　　這年11月11日的開始，他們是在床上一起迎接的。

　　不斷起伏的胸膛，急速跳動的心臟，細微的喘息聲，汗濕淋漓的兩人，剛結束一場交纏赤裸著在床上相偎相依。  
　　宗像禮司屏住一口氣撐起身體，讓原先深埋體內的性器滑了出來，他無視周防尊不悅的神情下床往外走去。回來時，他手上拎了盒Pocky。

　　「這東西，你好像怨念許久了。」宗像拿了一支在手上轉著。

　　他把Pocky含入口中，低下身去，兩人一口一口吃掉橫於兩人之間的食物，接著親吻，分享對方口中的味道。

　　「太甜了。」  
　　周防吻上宗像皺起的眉頭。

**Author's Note:**

> 啊哈，寫完了，  
> 說好的100字呢（摀臉
> 
> 1111不是光棍日，是pocky日！！


End file.
